The Multi Target Assassination
The Multi Target Assassination is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest. Overview Franklin arrives at a Limited Service gas station in Little Seoul to discover a nearby payphone ringing. He answers; Lester is on the line. Lester tells Franklin that Redwood Cigarettes has bribed four corrupt jurors to rig an emphysema-related class action lawsuit against the company. Lester wants Franklin to kill the four jurors to help the emphysema victims and so that Lester can make a lot of money. Lester recommends that Franklin pick up a sniper rifle, then hangs up. Almost immediately, he texts Franklin with the location of the first of the four jurors. Franklin must hurry, as the trial concludes the next day; he has nine minutes in real time to kill all four. Once the fourth juror is dead, Franklin calls Lester and informs him the mission is complete. Mission objectives *Take down the juror in the bodybuilder in Vespucci Beach. *Take down the juror in a sailboat in Pacific Bluffs. *Take down the juror in a platform in the Eclipse Medical Tower in West Vinewood. *Take down the juror in a Bati 801 in Vinewood Hills. Gold Medal Objectives *Speedy Killer - Kill all targets as quickly as possible Aftermath Public Liberty Online Newspaper "A class action lawsuit against Redwood Cigarettes has been thrown into turmoil after the shocking news that four members of the jury have been murdered in Los Santos, and the even more shocking news that, according to an anonymous tip-off, they'd all been paid large sums of money to throw the case in Redwood's favor. So what does this mean? We're still not sure whether to be angry or delighted at this news, but we're no strangers to confusion and conflicted emotions at PLO and, if the events of the past 24 hours result in a new jury and a fair trial, for now we're leaning towards the latter." Lifeinvader Posts *Denise Clinton - "Does this new crib mean you've moved out or you haven't moved out? How many homes do you need before you put some food in the fridge?" *Dana Ellis - "Is it true you stylin it with a crib in vinewood hills these days coz i mustve missed my invitation to the party :-)" Tips *Juror 1 is a body builder at the Muscle Sands Gym. A sniper rifle is advised as the target will flee if the player gets too close. *Juror 2 is on a sailboat in the Pacific Ocean. The juror is a man and is accompanied by a female companion. In order to complete the mission in time, the player must snipe the juror from the shore. *Juror 3 is located several floors up on the side of the Eclipse Medical Tower. The player must use a sniper rifle or some other long range weapon. *Juror 4 can be killed in a wide variety of ways, including a drive-by or via simply running over the juror with a car. Trivia *This mission is similar to Autocide in GTA Vice City, where the player receives the mission per phone and needs to eliminate multiple targets. The targets of both missions are also similar: **One is in a boat in the middle of the sea. **One is in a cleaning platform. **One is escaping in a bike. *Franklin receiving this assassination mission and the next ones through a pay phone is a reference to the assassination missions in GTA Vice City and GTA IV, in with the player received the missions in the same way. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Debonaire stocks on the LCN site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach his maximum value. Just keep sleeping. **The maximimum percentage of return here is about 80%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and s sell all their stocks. **Now, invest all the money of the three protagonists in Redwood Cigarettes stocks. **Wait for 48-96 hours in game so the stocks can reach his maximum value, the fastest way to advance time is sleeping with Trevor. **The maximimum porcentage of return here is about 300%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and s sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V